


the horror.

by Mazeu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXID (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SISTAR, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeu/pseuds/Mazeu
Summary: you are trapped in a room full of friends but what happens when one of them wants to take revenge for the past?





	the horror.

**Author's Note:**

> hello together, finally i have a new story coming up. please excuse my english it is not my first language! have fun reading this!

It is so dark. What is happening? I can barely breath. Something is on my face. Carefully I try to erase whatever it is that is taking away my possibility to see. I take a string in between my fingers and pull it and suddenly my eyesight comes back, the thing that took it away, finally gone. Slowly I open my eyes and blink a few times to adjust before I try to take in the situation and room around me. I turn my head to my left and my right and realise that I am not alone. I count: 1,2,3… 10 other people, 11 if you count myself as well. There’s a free chair next to me. Where am I? Where are we? I deeply breath in and out, trying to calm down myself. There must be a way to get out of here, right? Right. I look around again, behind the only free chair is a big door, a way to escape this place? I look at the wall that is right in front of me. Long fairy lights, big and small pictures in frames and dried flowers decorate this wall. Is that a knight’s armour? And a samurai uniform? I shake my head and look next to me. A big fireplace with a lot of candles, dried flowers again, a book in the middle of the fireplace. Left from the fireplace is a large picture with a man on it and to the right is a cage – no, to be exact a birdcage filled with paper. I turn my head, my body to look behind me: another birdcage and, are these deer heads? That’s disgusting. There’s bookshelf and a few shotguns are on the shelfs. That’s everything I can recognize. I look up and the only thing I can see is a big window from where the only real light is coming from, if you don’t count in the candles on the table and on the fireplace, which would barely bring any light at all. 

Suddenly I hear a sound coming from a few seats away from me. Someone twitched. The person shakes their head before she removes her bag from her head. Is that Hwasa? She looks around until our eyes meet each other. “Hani”, she whispers quietly before we could hear a quiet scream from someone in front of Hwasa. Rapidity they pull down the bag from their head and they breath heavily. Baekhyun? What is he doing here? Or a better question: what are we doing here? My mind is somewhere else as the person next to Baekhyun and the person next to me begin to move. At the same time, they pull their bags from their faces. Jaebum? Sunggyu? One of their names lets the blood in my veins freeze. “What is going on?”, screams someone who sits opposite of me and I do recognize his voice. “Jackson, take down the bag”, I tell him and that’s what he does a few seconds later, at the same time the girl next to him does too. Hyorin? Slowly I get more and more confused, not that I wasn’t confused before. 

“Chanyeol”, yells Baekhyun and said man takes down his bag. “Are you alright?” Chanyeol nods. Everybody is looking around, the confusion taking over their facial features, some are scared even. I look to Hyorin. The person next to her begins to breathe heavenly. “Calm down, take down the bag”, she says and helps him to take it down. Minseok? Meanwhile Hwasa shakes the girl next to her until she wakes up and she rips down the bag from her face. “Seulgi!”, says Hwasa with a worried expression on her face and a sad smile. Again, everybody looks around, taking in the room around them and realizing that we are trapped in here. Worried everybody starts whispering with the person next to them about their worries, or theories of why we are here and how we got here. I am thinking for myself, just as Minseok does. 

“Something is on my foot!”, Baekhyun suddenly screams and all pair of eyes are clued to him now. He shakes his legs, but he doesn’t seem to get free from whatever he’s trapped in. Chanyeol lifts the tablecloth to look under the table. “Guys look under the table!”, he says loud enough for everyone to hear. Just like he pressed he button, we are all looking under the table to see why Baekhyun is so excited. Around our feet is something like a box that reaches to our ankles, it’s closed with a big lock made of iron, so it is impossible for us to free our feet as we experience fast because we are all trying to free our feet from the trap. “What the hell is this?”, yells Hyorin and all of us come back from under the table.

“What are we supposed to do know?”, asks Seulgi quietly. We are all keeping silent until Minseok has an idea. “Wait, do you guys all still have your mobile phones? Hurry!” Said, done. And, we all still have our phones, but we are fast to remember that these are useless here. Jackson holds up his arm to maybe get some connection, but he gives up after a bit. “No use. We got no internet connection, no possibility to call someone. But, wait, hold on a second. Someone changed the wallpaper on my phone”, he says, confused. Not that this isn’t our feeling for the last few minutes. He shows me his phone and I take it. I count the people on the picture and on the table. “I knew that this looked familiar, the seating right now is the same as on the picture”, I explain and show the phone around. “That was the last time we all did something together. All of PJ and Bora”, I continue and look down the next moment. “Bora is the only one missing, right?”, Baekhyun asks, while he has his nails clawed into Chanyeol’s arm. I nod. Bora is a friend from all of us that went missing after an accident and she is missing to this day. She is sitting there where the seat is free, next to me. I look up again and give Jackson his phone back. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Hwasa are under the table again to try to free their feet. I have my face in my hands and think. I look around again and the book on the fireplace catches my eyes. 

“Seulgi, can you read what the book says?”, I ask her. Seulgi turn around to face the fireplace as best as she can. “It’s an Edgar Allan Poe story. The murders in the Rue Morgue”, she reads and suddenly Baekhyun comes up from the table, where he hits his head. With pain in his features he holds his head. “I know that story, not the content or whatever because I don’t read something that old, but Bora loved Poe and this story was one of her favourites, she never stopped talking about it”, he explains, and I look at him, confused – again. “Don’t ask me, Hani, she always said how much she loves him. She kind of idolised him.” Right, now I remember that Bora and Baekhyun were friends since childhood, even their parents were friends as kids. 

“Maybe this is all about her”, I mutter quietly. “Maybe she is behind all this and captured us here.” I brush through my hair with my left hand. “Earth to Hani, can you talk to all of us when you think loudly?”, yells Hyorin and I kind of jump.  
“Oh yes, sorry, of course. I just mean, what if Bora captured us here? It kind of makes sense after what Baekhyun just told us.”  
“It makes a little bit of sense but why would she do that? Did she disappear because of this? To plan this? To make revenge for what we did to her?”, Minseok asks while Chanyeol and Hwasa come back to their chairs as will. They give up. “You mean to take revenge on us because we bullied her?”, asks Chanyeol. I nod, Minseok as well, my eyes are still on him. “Is it enough to apologize to her?”, says Seulgi. “and I think it isn’t only us bullying her, don’t you think, Jackson?”  
All eyes wander to Jackson, who were Bora’s ex-boyfriend. I remember. The two of them were together for some time but in the end, it didn’t work out. Why? None of us know that but apparently Seulgi knows more than the rest of us do. Jackson seems uncomfortable, he is completely quiet. He sighs. “Yeah, maybe, it is about what happened between us”, he quietly says before Hyorin slaps his arm, annoyed. “Stop talking nonsense and just tell us what happened.”

“I cheated on her, okay? And yes, we were still together!”, he screams at her and even Hyorin, who usually has a big mouth is completely quiet. I blink, more than once to kind of work out what he just said. Bora and he were always happy and most of us already saw them married. But suddenly the two got distant, in PJ as well, Jackson stopped posting and now we know why. “I’m sorry, okay? It happened. It wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. And I regret it every god damn day! Especially after she started dating that disgusting other man!” With every word he became louder and louder and I can see how he is trying to not break down in front of us. 

Before we could say anything, it gets dark as if someone blindfolded us, again. The only thing I hear is people screaming but I can’t make out who it is. As fast as the light was out, it is on again. I need a few seconds to adjust to the light again. “He is gone!”, Jaebum screams in shock and Seulgi screams as well. I don’t know what Jaebum is talking about until I look closely, and shock is taking over my body. Jackson is no longer sitting on his chair and in this exact moment a mobile phone starts vibrating, followed by a scream, that comes from Seulgi’s direction again. I don’t know to what I should react first but that doesn’t matter because at this point I have no time to be sad over Jackson disappearing. This is only the beginning of this story


End file.
